The Fertile Brute Grunt
by Pokemance
Summary: A (F)GruntX(F)BruteX(M)Human threesome, where a Human ends up teaching some stuff to the others, even finds a helper to his farm, at a cost for something


I am surrounded, trying to protect my lively hood, my farm, it has proven too much, a Brute with two Grunts, I manage to kill one of the Grunts but the Brute pins me to the floor afterwards. In the middle of the cornfields, it lays it's weight on top of me, surrounding us multiple Grunt bodies, one alive, pointing a gun into my head.

The Brute smells me, "He will do just fine" it says, it pulls me over it's shoulder, soon the Brute finds my house and drags me in it, the Grunt follows us, " close the door" orders the Brute to the Grunt as it layed me on the floor and pinned me down, " many friends of mine died in the hands of your people, you filthy human, now it's the time to pay your dues" says the Grunt, the Brute strips me naked afterwards choking me unconscious.

As I start to wake up, I see the Grunt passing my erected dick from one hand to the other, " you were right, even the dead ones get erected" says the Grunt, it soon gets on my lap, I did my best for them not to find out I was still alive, the Grunt rubbed it's crouch on my erected shaft, soon making it wet, " hahahaha, you are already this wet, you sure are grunts" says Brute to the Grunt as it grabs the Grunt's hips, then my shaft and rests my tip in the middle of the Grunt's tiny labia.

The Brute, pressures the Grunt's hips even more, my tip hilted at the entrance, " fuck it hurts, you jackass" says the Grunt to the Brute, " it will be worth it, you'll see" says the Brute as it pressures even more, *POP, my tip pierces through the Grunt's hymen all the way into her cervix, Grunt's blood jets into my lower abdomen, her vagina tighten around my shaft, I could feel both our heart beats on it, " the fuck?" says the Brute, " He's not dead!".

The Grunt struggles to grab it's weapon, my hands had gone to the Grunt's hips the moment of the penetration, the Brute goes to grab it's weapon it layed down on my couch, " gah! This feels so good, don't you dare to stop now!" says the Grunt, the Brute looks back over it's shoulder at the Grunt. The Brute's face lit up with a blush, in it's mind envy.

Pounding hard at her craving uterus entrance, I had found a way to sit, the Grunt's arms and legs wrapped around my back, her body squeezed into mine, I thrust one last time into her, shooting her uterus full of warm thick cum. I then pull out and shoot some over her body, now laying on the floor fully satisfied and in bliss.

I stand up, about to grab Grunt's weapon, " don't even think so, human" says the Brute grabbing me from behind, though it's voice was deep, I feel two stabbing nipples on my back, " you still have to go through me, you piece of filth" she says throwing me into the couch, soon going on top of me, it puts my tip near her anus," I might've done the wrong hole in her, but not in me" she says while forcing my tip to prob her anus, " no one tought you sex ed? This one is the right one" I say to the Brute before shoving my dick between her wet labia, *POP, "gah!!! It hurts!!! What have you done you filthy human?" says the Brute as it's body collapses on top of mine, " sheen... It going to feel better" I say to her, " I will kill you!!" says the Brute.

I like her cervix with my tip, "gah!!!" she says, her arms wrap around my back as she pulled me into a sitting hug, "that felt good" she whispers, I smile, I slowly start to thrust my dick up into her, " you like this?" I ask her, she starts humping back, " this feels better than in the other hole" she says, her double D's jiggling in front of me I grab at them and rub the erected nipples, " don't you dare stop that human" she says.

On the side, watching was the Grunt, in arms reach, and so I grabbed her, lay my back on the couch, "human, focus on me, you are mating with me!!!" says the Brute who fastens the rhythm in Envy, I lay the Grunt's labia on my lips, outside of drinking my own dripping cum of her fold I drank her fluids, a metallic flavor still present from her defloration, both the Grunt and the Brute's moans fill the room.

My tongue jerking inside of Grunt's tight pussy, my shaft swooshing inside of Brute's muscular wet pussy, I was in heaven, been a while I came across anyone here, a farmer's life here is pretty lonely, as such this was a good change of pace, the Brute's pussy tighten the same time Grunt's did, both of them cumming at the same time, Grunt falls unconscious to the floor.

" I am so close, no way I am stopping now!" I say as I go on top of the still cumming Brute, I fasten i'ven more the rhythm into her tight pussy, " don't you dare be the dominant one, I will be the dominant one" says the Brute forcing itself on top of me, riding me like mad as her boobs bounce up and down, I soon shoot the first jet of warm thick cum inside her inexperienced uterus, "gah!!!" she says, her body once again falls on to mine, I grab her close, this time I push my tip through her cervix, the second jet of cum shoots inside her uterus, "gah! This feels so good!" she says when the jet hits the back wall of her uterus, cumming.

After I fill her uterus of endless amounts of cum, I try to remove my flaccid shaft from her, she stops me, " I still want it inside, human, feels good" she says before thrusting it back inside, I force a kiss onto her.

After the afterglow fades, Grunt retreats, I was sitting on the couch, Brute layed with it's head looking at my shaft, poking it with it's fingers, " I liked this human, my pride won't allow me to tell you how much, but I liked it" she says, I lay one of my hands on one of her breasts, blush comes again to her face, my shaft started to become erect, she smiles at me, " I see you liked it two".

She sits in my lap, she grabs my, now fully erect, shaft and guides it inside her, "hum..." she says, "..., It hurts less than before...and feels even better" she continues as she gets my tip slowly against her cervix, thrusting harder and faster, Brute kisses me like I did to her before, " you like that, don't you human" she says before resting her head on my shoulder and softly moaning, hugging me with a caring tight grip as I did to her before, at the same time, once again, I shot my load into her uterus, this time with my tip deeper into her uterus.

My cum tainting the couch, Brute kisses me once more, a budge in her lower abdomen shows how full of cum she was, my sperm trying their hardest to find her fertile, waiting, eggs, " Human, how much would you like to serve a Brute once a day like this?" she says, " if you help with the farm, maybe more than once a day" I respond to her, though she didn't verbally respond she did agree with a kiss, meanwhile my sperm find and fertilize her newly ovulated set of eggs, two of them.


End file.
